


La pianista

by sara_f_black



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, One Night Stands, Original Character-centric, Prequel, Single Parents, Unsafe Sex, Unsafe Sex Implied
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No piensa en la posibilidad de ver de nuevo a Tony Stark hasta que tiene la primera falta. Cuando se hace los exámenes y salen positivos tiene que planteárselo de verdad. </p>
<p>Sin embargo, es tan solo un detalle que dista mucho de ser lo importante. Tiene que lidiar primero con la sensación de miedo que la devora de pensar en la responsabilidad que implica la criatura.</p>
<p>Tiene que procesar primero la felicidad absoluta de saber que no volverá a estar sola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pianista

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rlyefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlyefly/gifts).



> Precuela de la serie "[Escuela para padres](http://archiveofourown.org/series/87208)". 
> 
> Con ustedes, la madre de Howard Stark Jr, Ariana Coulter.

—Quiero ser pianista. 

Su familia nunca lo entiende. A nadie le importa. Es una ilusión, vana y fugaz. Esta vida es trabajo duro y sufrimiento. 

Ariana no quiere eso. Es lo único en lo que puede pensar cuando lo empaca todo y se va para no volver. 

*** 

La vida es dura. Trabaja en todo lo que nunca quiso pero finalmente lo logra. Sus dedos vuelan sobre teclas blancas y negras arrancando notas melodiosas que transportan consigo a quienes las escuchan. Aquel oasis en medio del desierto, en medio de todo su ruido, escucha su música. 

Empieza en un local pequeño y oscuro, al que va cada noche después de un día caliente y polvoriento. Hay hombres que le dirigen miradas asquerosas, pero otros saben apreciar su arte. 

Uno la lleva a un lugar más brillante. 

*** 

Son años de trasnochar y abrir los ojos al mundo. A Ariana ya nada la sorprende. Aprende de las parejas que toman la decisión más importante de su vida en estado etílico, con anillos de plástico y padrinos de mentira. Pronto comprende que tampoco es una decisión tan importante como parece. Los matrimonios son negocios vacíos que pueden terminar muy bien o muy mal. No valen más que el falso Elvis o la torre Eiffel en medio desierto en Estados Unidos. 

Ve cómo el amor surge de otra forma. No son aros y promesas falsas los que unen a la gente. Aprende que el amor es libre, que surge entre hombres y mujeres sin distinguir sexo, creencias o situación. Sus labios prueban otros labios y su cuerpo aprende a recibir a otros cuerpos cuando lo desea. 

Sin embargo, Ariana no se ata a nadie. Ni por anillos falsos ni por vínculos verdaderos. Su único amante fijo es su piano. Su único compromiso es la música. 

*** 

No recuerda cuando supo por primera vez sobre la existencia de Tony Stark. Siempre ha conocido su nombre, como el de otros genios, inventores, millonarios o playboys. Siempre le ha gustado. 

Ahora puede verlo en persona. No es el primer famoso que conoce en su vida desde que trabaja en ese casino, mucho más lujoso y brillante que los anteriores. 

Lo ve en varias ocasiones desde el escenario, donde ella toca el piano mientras él recibe el baño de masas, vende sonrisas vacías para fotografías con gente que no conoce y se embriaga, tal vez para no pensar en todo lo que ha perdido. Es joven, es radiante y es magnético. 

No recuerda cuando supo de él por primera vez, pero como todo el mundo, conoce su historia. Sabe sobre su padre, el genio que ayudó a los aliados durante la guerra y se hizo rico vendiendo armas. El niño genio que construía cosas complicadas desde pequeño y quedó huérfano en la adolescencia. El joven que llegó a la edad universitaria multimillonario y ya con el título bajo el brazo. 

Recuerda el momento exacto en que él supo de ella por primera vez. Ese instante en que dejó de ser la música ambiente y la miró a los ojos desde el otro lado del salón. 

El momento en que supo que era joven, radiante y magnético, pero no inalcanzable. 

*** 

Está borracho, pero no inconsciente. No tiene la mirada perdida ni va a vomitar a un lado de la cama al terminar. Es ingenioso, de lengua filosa y ojos chispeantes. Ariana disfruta a placer cada segundo que pasa a su lado. Comen en su habitación, se besan, ella se quita los guantes largos con elegancia y lentitud, justo como hace antes de tocar el piano. Luego le acaricia la cara. Sabe perfectamente para qué ha subido con él hasta allí. 

No espera que la haga hablar sobre su vida y parezca fascinado porque se haya construido a sí misma según sus sueños. Da igual, porque no cree que lo recuerde al día siguiente. Parece una buena persona, pero aquello no es una primera cita ni son dos novios intentando conocerse. 

Son dos extraños comiendo juntos, hablando juntos. El sexo viene después. 

No hay anillos de plásticos ni compromisos falsos. Tampoco sentimientos reales. No es más que el instante en que puedes ver caer estrellas fugaces. Es el momento de tocar una estrella. 

Fugaz sigue siendo la palabra clave. 

Debería tener más cuidado. Aquello no es seguro pero por esa vez, no le importa. Vale la pena el riesgo. 

—Eres preciosa —le dice él. Sabe que lo dice en serio, aunque no signifique nada más. 

Igual se derrite en sus manos. 

*** 

No piensa en la posibilidad de ver de nuevo a Tony Stark hasta que tiene la primera falta. Cuando se hace los exámenes y salen positivos tiene que planteárselo de verdad. 

Sin embargo, es tan solo un detalle que dista mucho de ser lo importante. Tiene que lidiar primero con la sensación de miedo que la devora de pensar en la responsabilidad que implica la criatura.

Tiene que procesar primero la felicidad absoluta de saber que no volverá a estar sola. 

*** 

Cuando el niño nace es tan pequeño y hermoso que Ariana podría llorar. Parpadea mostrando unos ojitos oscuros y curiosos, los dedos diminutos intentan enredarse en su cabello. 

Es su pequeño tesoro y Ariana no piensa apartarse nunca de él. 

Tiene que agradecer a Tony Stark por haberle hecho en una noche el mejor regalo que alguien le pudiera dar. 

Con una oleada de afecto y simpatía hacia el hombre termina de decidirse para que la enfermera escriba en el registro el nombre de Howard. 

Siempre le había gustado como sonaba Howard Stark. Aunque, al menos de momento, no llevará el apellido de su padre.

*** 

No le extraña que Tony no quiera hablarle. Conociendo su ritmo de vida, es probable que ni siquiera la recuerde. Estrecha a Howard contra sí mientras escucha a Obadiah Stane. Tiene que admitir que a pesar de que sea triste que Howard crezca sin un padre, casi siente alivio de pensar que no tendrá que compartirlo. 

Pero es el hijo de Tony Stark, no debería tener que pasar aprietos. 

Obadiah es generoso con sus propuestas y Ariana acepta. 

Tony le ha dado un niño y una vida nueva. 

*** 

Ahora que tiene dinero de sobra estudia música como siempre había querido. Estudia de verdad, desaprende viejos vicios con nuevos profesores, gente que antes no hubiera podido pagar. Deja la ciudad del pecado, la arena y la muerte. Viaja a otros rumbos más tranquilos, más agradables, más propios para un niño. 

El pequeño crece a toda prisa y Ariana siente que al fin está viviendo otra vida. Sus días están llenos de música, de color y de alegría. Es la vida que quería. 

El niño pronto camina, después habla y no dice oraciones completas todavía cuando sus deditos empiezan a buscar las teclas de los pianos. Corre, brinca, grita y juega, pero siempre regresa a sus brazos. 

Howard crece con rapidez. Es moreno y delgado como ella. Tiene una sonrisa enorme y unos ojos vivos que la hacen sonreír. Mira todo con inteligencia, pero se pasa pegado a sus piernas. Es tímido, pero decidido. Tiene mucho carácter y sabe comunicar claramente cuando algo no le gusta. Ariana se puede ver fácilmente en él. 

Le gusta pensar que se parece a ella. 

*** 

Su hijo crece rápido entre el mundo del arte en el que ella se mueve ahora. Ya no es una pianista nocturna de paga mediocre. Ahora su talento llega a otras esferas y puede elegir mejor sus trabajos. Conoce a la élite y forma parte de ella. 

Pero las cosas no han cambiado tanto: igual se mueve entre otros artistas, igual sigue estando sola en casi todo. 

Excepto que ahora tiene a Howard. 

*** 

Las noticias sobre la desaparición de Tony Stark le sientan mal. No le dice nada a Howard porque no podría entenderlo. Cuando ha preguntado por su padre siempre le ha dicho que es un buen hombre pero que tiene una vida muy distinta a la de ellos. 

Nunca ha pensado que esté mintiendo. Ariana conoció hombres realmente malos y sabe que Tony no es uno. 

Tal vez por eso no tolera la idea de que lo hayan matado en el desierto. 

*** 

Iron Man. 

Tony Stark, el mujeriego, el mercader de la muerte, el alcóholico… El padre de su hijo. 

Es Iron Man. 

La idea la hace reír con ganas en un inicio, pero no es burla. Es felicidad. Mira las imágenes en la televisión con orgullo. 

Algún día le dirá a Howard quién es su padre y él podrá sentirse igual. 

*** 

—¿Cómo es mi padre? —pregunta el día que en la escuela escriben sobre los héroes y sus compañeros hablan en su mayoría de sus progenitores. 

—Una buena persona, aunque bastante complicada —le responde ella. 

Howard lo medita, frunciendo el ceño. Ella a veces le acaricia la frente y le dice que un día tendrá una arruga justo en el medio, lo que suele hacerlo reírse. 

—¿Nada más? —pregunta tras un momento. 

Ariana ríe y se agacha para mirarlo a los ojos. 

—Es un hombre muy inteligente, que le gusta mucho viajar y divertirse, pero lo que más hace es trabajar. Es una persona a quien le importan los demás. 

El niño arruga un poco la nariz. 

—¿Y nosotros no? 

Ella suspira pero no deja de sonreír mientras le acaricia con suavidad la frente, bajando luego por el puente de la nariz. 

—Creo que un día lo conocerás y lo entenderás. 

Howard no queda nada convencido, pero Ariana está muy distraída rogando porque ese día no sea pronto. 

*** 

Nadie escucha sus ruegos. 

El doctor se lo dice sin asco, como hacen todos los médicos. Le harán exámenes y algún tratamiento, pero la esperanza es poca. 

Ariana lo sabe, lo siente dentro de ella: no le queda mucho tiempo. 

Mira a Howard resolver su tarea de matemática, concentrado al máximo mientras se rasca la oreja distraído. No se ha dado cuenta aún de lo que pasa. 

Ella en cambio sabe que el tiempo juntos cada vez es más reducido. 

*** 

Toma la decisión una noche solitaria en el hospital. Los doctores han perdido toda esperanza. En la televisión hablan sobre la última hazaña de Iron Man. Tony Stark se ve diferente al joven que ella conoció una noche, pero sigue pensando lo que le ha dicho a su hijo sobre él, ahora más que nunca. 

Ella no tiene familia. Tal vez siguen vivos, no lo sabe, no volvió a ponerse en contacto, pero no va a hacerlo ahora. Howard no se quedará con nadie que pueda cortarle las alas. 

No tiene amigos cercanos que puedan quedarse con él. Ninguno que pueda pensar que lo querrá como propio y no lo considerará una carga, digna o no de llevar. 

Tal vez Tony lo vea como una carga también. Después de todo, hacía 10 años no había querido saber nada de él. Sin embargo, lo duda. Es su hijo. 

No cree que sea posible que no llegue a querer a Howard.


End file.
